You can get through this
by TamForever
Summary: 16 year old Megan has been having trouble with getting through with her GCSE's. So as the temptation gets worse, can she back out before she does any real damage ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is a new fanfic, I have a writers block with the other fanfics. So I have wrote another fanfic with the help from DixieandJeff forever, please review and let me know what you think xx**

**Chapter 1**

"_The exam will be in a week's time, so make sure you revise_"

That was what the teacher had told the class. Usually you will expect to be worried, nervous and a bit scared but that wasn't the case for Megan Parker. She is petrified of this exam, come on it was one of her main GSCE's and if she didn't get a grade C or above; she won't be able to go to the college she wants to go. So if she doesn't get a good enough grades she won't be going there.

She didn't even know why she was scared of the exam; it's not like she does badly in English but that was one of the main subject and she was already working at a level B. So why were she leaving scars on her arm?

No-one knew about the scars, not even her parents or her friends. She has been able to resist the temptation for ages but ever since she found out about the exam she just couldn't handle the temptation. She tried to talk to her parents about her exam before she started to self harm but they were always busy or at work.

She didn't really connect with her parents that well. She isn't one to talk to people about her life. Usually when she gets home from school she would sit in her room and listen to music and play on iPod/iPhone. She would try and ignore her annoying younger brother and sometime her parents.

School didn't help either, they were so nosey and there was just something about the school. Ever since she got into year 10 Megan didn't like it there but there was no point in leaving as she had her friends there and she was coming to the end of her school years. Now she is year 11 and she still doesn't like it there, it was like the school didn't care anymore.

She knows she has to stop and she tries but she can't its like the temptation has taken over her and she doesn't know how to stop it. She knows it's going to become a problem if she can never stop herself. Maybe she just needs to get the exam over and done with but that might not be all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews from DixieandJeff forever, CasualtyForever and Beth81955, here's the next chapter xx**

**Chapter 2**

22:59pm her phone said.

Megan sat in her room; the door was locked as she needed to study. Her room was quite big; to be honest it was the biggest room in the house. She lived in a four bedroom house and she had one of the end rooms – her mom and dad's room opposite hers and her twin sisters, Morgan, next to hers and her brothers, Daniel, between her twin and parents. She was glad that her room was one of the end bedrooms in the house as sometime you could hear her younger brother annoy Morgan.

She was sat at her desk in the corner of her room, with a pile of books shoved in the corner of the desk against the two walls. She grabbed one of the books and opened it to start revising from it. Picking up her pen, Megan began to scribble down notes on her note pad to help her.

After reading a couple of pages of the book and writing a page full of notes, she gave up it was becoming harder and harder to concentrate. However nothing was distracting her other than the fact of that she was still was getting nervous about the test. She was getting more and more stressed as the day for the exam came closer and every time she picked up the pair of scissors put of the draw beneath the desk and start to let the stress go by digging the blade into her arm letting the blood flow down her arm.

However today was going to be the day she stopped; instead of getting a pair of scissors, she rolled up her sleeves and starting telling herself that this wasn't the way to sort things out. After 10 minutes, she carried on revising but it had seemed that it didn't help as she began to get stressed again; so she gave up completely and went to bed hoping to get some sleep as she had school.

3:15am

Megan woke up; crying. She had barely been to sleep as she had been tossing and turning. Something was on her mind – School. She was dreading going to school tomorrow as she had PE. What if someone notices the scars? What would people think of her? They were the type of questions that kept on waking her up. She was scared if people will notice them. She had been keeping it a secret ever since it began. She can deal with it herself; she didn't need anyone's help. She was going to get through it once by herself, she put herself in this situation and she is going to get herself out of it once and for all before anyone notices. She thought. After telling herself that, she finally went back to sleep and hoped that she was going to get a decent sleep.

6:15am

Megan started to stir in her sleep as she heard her dad getting ready for work. She decided to get up a there was no point going back to sleep as her alarm was set for 6:30am. About 5 minutes later, Megan was getting her school uniform out of the wardrobe: her white school shirt, skirt, tie, black knee length soaks, school jumper and her blazer. She then got ready for school.

6:30am

Megan heard 3 alarms go off; hers, Morgan's and Daniel. She turned hers off and went down stairs to get some breakfast. Pouring some cereal into a bowl, her siblings entered the kitchen. She looked at them both; they were messing about as per usual.

As soon as Megan finished her breakfast, she went to collect her school bags from her room. Picking up each revision book and putting them into her bag began to become harder as she couldn't stop thinking about what people are going to think of her.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she heard her mom shout her to hurry up. Throwing the bag onto her shoulder and exited her room; shutting the door behind her and went to the car. With one thing one her mind – what is going to happen at school?


End file.
